Doorway To Hell
by DeeUnnatural
Summary: AU Sam and Dean are face with something they had never faced before. Can Sam save his brother or will he loss him forever. John appears later in story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Daylight still crept through the tree as the Impala moved down the barren roadway. Sam sat in the driver seat as Dean was lean back asleep in the passenger seat. Sam looks over at his brother asleep next to him. Not too often had Dean relaxed around him much less relax enough to sleep in the car with him driving. He has always been alert for any danger that may come their way. Dean was always the protective big brother to Sam. When Dean asked for him to drive, Sam jumped to the idea. Dean hardly let Sam drive, but the last hunt was hard on Dean. Being thrown down the stairs in that old house was not the best thing on a big brother, though he did not get hurt, Dean was sore and tired.

Sam didn't sleep well lately anyway so he had no problems answering to Dean request. A smile comes over Sam's face. At the very moment, the car jumped as it seemed to drive over something. Sam grips the steering wheel tightly as his eyes grow large at the sudden impact.

Dean, feeling the sudden movement of his baby, jumps to attention crying out "What the hell?" The car was now leaning to the right and limping along as Sam starts to slow it down to a stop at the side of the road. "What did you do to my car, Sammy?" Dean now was looking around now realizing his voice was louder than with each words.

"Nothing!" Sammy was matching the volume with Dean.

"Nothing! You trying to trash my baby?" Dean now was angry. "Pull over. Pull over, Dude!"

"I am. I am." Sam said as he maneuvered the Impala to the gravel shoulder.

Before the car comes to a complete stop, Dean is swinging the door open and climbing out. "I swear, dude, if you trashed her, I'll kill you." Dean was quickly inspecting his baby and stops at the rear of the driver side, looking at the rear tire. "Ah man. You blow a tire, Sam."

Sammy was out at the rear of the car with his brother, looking at the rear tire. "I'm sorry, man. I don't know what I hit." He looks back down the way they came but could not see anything.

"Just give me the keys so I can change it." Sam handed the keys to Dean and watched his brother open the trunk.

"I'll do it, Dean." Sam says.

Deans straighten up quickly almost hitting his hand on the trunk hood. "Hell NO. You ain't touching my baby." He goes back to moving the stash of weapons and pulling out the spare tire and jack. "You ain't touch her ever again." Dean continued saying. Sam watches unable to help.

After about an hour, Dean started to hand Sam the blown tire and jack. Sam knew he was to place them back in the trunk. Dean finished tightening the lugs and turned to his little brother who had a face to make all orphan children feel lost. "Hey, it wasn't your fault. Completely. I know it was an accident." Sam was now looking at his big brother. "I tell you what, you can pay to get it fixed." Dean smiles.

Sam shakes his head and smiles, "Jerk."

"Bitch." Dean closes the trunk and watches Sam walk to the passenger side. Dean grins to himself. 'I can really make him pay for this one' he thinks to himself.

Sam turns around to say something to his brother as he stopped at the door. Dean still standing at the trunk. "Hey Dean, I . . . " Sam stops in mid-sentence as he looked passed his brother to a fog that had formed a several yards away. Sam cocked his head as he looked at the fog. Something was odd about it.

Dean, seeing the expression on his brother's face, turns to see what his Sam's attention. Dean too felt something odd about the fog. Both brothers looked at the fog as it seemed to slowly move toward them. Almost like a great beast moving in on its prey. "Sam, get in the car." Dean slowly said.

Sam was only able to state his brother's name before Dean started pushing Sam toward the opened the passenger's door. "Get in the car! Get in the car!" Dean kept repeating as he was guiding Sam into the opened door. Shoving Sam hard into the car and trying to follow. This whole time, Dean was also watching the fog move like a beast toward them. The fog becoming blacker as it got close. As Dean was climbing behind his brother, the fog was suddenly upon them and Dean could feel craws grab at his legs. Moving up his body, ripping at his clothes.

Sam, who went head first into the car, hits his head on the steering wheel. He turned toward his brother to see Dean struggling to get into the car. Sam could tell by the look on his face something was wrong. Sam reached for Dean as Dean was reaching for Sam. Dean's expression changed. Angst and fear were written all over Dean's face. Sam could see boney craws protruding from the fog. He could see them dig deep into Dean's now bloody flesh as his clothing was being ripped. "Sammy!" Dean yells out in pain.

"Dean!" Sam calls back to him as he could feel his grip on Dean weakening. The fog had morphed into haunted fingers that started to wrap around Dean till finally Sam could no longer hold on to him. Both brothers screamed the other's name as Dean disappeared into the fog.

As unnatural as the fog appeared, it was gone. And so was Dean. Sam turned around to take in all directions to look for his brother. Nothing. His brother was no where around. Only an eerie stillness in the air. Sam looks around again. "Dean." He softly says. "Dean." Sam suddenly felt lost and alone. He had lost his big brother and had no idea on how to get him back.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Forgot to add this so adding it now. Don't own them, wish I did, but I don't. First time writing to a larger audience. Only let my friends read my stories. Wrote this one after Season 1 while I was waiting for the DVDs. Hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 2

A soft tap on the driver side window of the Impala awoke Sam with a startle. His stare was greeted by the dash of his brother's beloved car. He could not remember when he fell asleep. Looking around the interior of the Impala, Sam slowly set up on the bench. Scanning the exterior, Sam was brought back to the realization of what had happened. What had happened to his brother, what had happened to Dean. Sadness washed over him as the realization of what has happened.

A tap on the window again brought Sam off of his emotional roller coaster. Sam was now looking at an elderly man dressed in a brown hat and heavy sweater/jacket. The man's face was covered in gray whiskers with a mixture of gray and black under the hat. He had a cane in the hand that he was using to knock on the window. The man had a kindly look on his face. Sam looked around once more before rolling down the window. "Are you all right, young man?" The gentleman asked.

Sam kept looking around hoping Dean would show up, "What?" A brief moment later, "Yeah. I'm fine." Sam was trying to focus on the elderly man.

Sam watched the man straighten up and limp with the aid of the cane in his hand around the front of the car to the open passenger side door. He again leaned over for his head to be just inside the car before he spoke again. "Where's your brother, Samuel?"

Sam straightened up slightly as he found himself moving more into the driver door to get some distance from this man. "How do you know..." His own word faded as Sam watched the elderly man start to set down on the bench seat and turned to look more closely at Sam. This fatherlike figure of a man was sending chills down Sam's spine.

Looking directly at Sam, the elderly man said, "I know everything about you, Samuel. About your brother, Dean, about your father, John and even what happened to your mother and girlfriend. I know it all. Everything."

"Are you a demon?" Sam softly asked. The elderly man softly smiled and shook his head. "What then? A hunter? What?"

"Samuel. I am not a demon nor a hunter. Who I am is someone who can help you get your brother back." The interior of the Impala had the same eerie calm that lingers outside. "I do know that we do not have much time to save Dean."

"What are you talking about?" Sam was thinking more that speaking it but the words did come out softly.

The gentle man looked straight ahead through the windshield. "The fog that has your brother trapped, is a gateway of sort. A gateway to hell or pre hell as some may say. I have been guarding it for a very long time. Most are not able to escape its evil and those that do; well, they are never the same." He turned to look at Sam again. A hard unreadable expression on his face. "We do not have much time. We can save Dean. You can save your brother before it's too late. Samuel, do you trust me?"

Sam could only nod. Saving his brother was the only thing on his mind. He had to do something and if trusting this total stranger, he will. He nodded more defined a second time adding a "Yeah."

"Good." The elderly man's face softened in its expression but his eyes remained hard. "We do not have much time." He looks around the black car they were sitting in. "Does this carriage move?" A playful sound exited the man's voice.

Sam moved his eyes from the man to in front of him till they rested on the key that was still in the ignition. Covering it with his hand, Sam turned the key only to have no life come forth from the Impala. He tried again yet Dean's baby remained lifeless. Sorrowfulness came over Sam. It was like the car knew Dean was gone and it was lost without him.

"Oh well," The elderly man started to say with a disappointment in his voice. "I guess we will have to walk." With that, the gentleman exited the Impala and started walking toward the back of the car. "Are you coming, Samuel?" He called over his shoulder without missing a step.

Sam opened the door to exit, but couldn't bring himself to leave the only thing that connects him to his brother. Then he heard the elderly man call out to him. Sam stood up and closed the door and started to follow the man. The man he knows nothing about but has to trust. Sam's long legs enable him to catch up with the elderly man. As they continued to walk, Sam looked back toward the Impala. The car looked lost and alone. The passenger side door still open, just like it was when Dean shoved him into it to save him, like so many times before. Sam's heart sunk deep in his chest for it felt like he was leaving his brother behind.

Turning back to get in pace with the elderly man, Sam noticed that he walked pretty fast for an old man with a cane. He couldn't bring himself to strike up a conversation, so Sam just walked along side with this man. As they walked farther down the road, Sam noticed that there were no sounds. No birds singing, no insects, or frogs. Nothing. Even the sky had this grey hue to it. The trees that line the side of the road cast no shadows and the air gave Sam a strange sense of dread. Sam turned to study the man who walking next to him.

Soon they were turning down a gravel lane. That strange sense of dread never went away for Sam. His eyes continued to search out anything that was normal in these abnormal surroundings. "Speak your mind, Samuel." The elderly man finally broke the silence. Sam's head stopped gazing at his surroundings to looking at this man. "You want to ask questions. Ask them." The elderly man said as he continued down the lane.

So many questions came to mind, but the only one Sam was able to ask was "Who are you?"

"You can call me Father Micheal, if you like. Your kind does like naming everything." He softly said.

"My kind?" Sam had slowed his pace.

Father Micheal also slowed his pace and now was looking in Sam's direction. "Why the human race, Samuel. My kind, as you would put it, was place here to watch out for you. Some call us guardian angels, but that's not quite right." Both stopped and Father Micheal raised his cane in a grand gesture. "We are here."

Sam didn't even realized when they came to a clearing in the wooded line lane they were walking. Before him was an old shack of simply built with vines and ivy surrounding it forming a gothic chapel of nature. It almost looked like a shack in the middle of a great cathedral. Vines forming the elusion of stain glass windows framed in ivy.

"Come. Come on in, Samuel. We have work to do." Father Micheal stated as he lead the way through the doorway.

Sam slowly followed the priest. Inside was mystifying as the outside. A single room shack with a small stove in the corner which was giving off heat that warmed the room. A table with two chairs in the middle of the floor. A cot set in the opposite corner from the stove with a chest underneath. The thing that caught Sam's eye was the walls were covered in pages of the bible like wallpaper. Different sizes of paper with a mixture of scriptures everywhere. And by the door after Sam had turned himself completely around to take in the whole room was a single picture. Sam moved closer to it to see a black and white picture of a church. A church looking very much like the shack with its ivy and vines but was made of stone. Sam slowly turned back to Father Micheal. "Are you an angel?"

The priest removed his jacket and hat and placed them on a nail on the walls by the door. Sam saw the priest collar on the elderly man. He smiled at Sam as the question was asked. "I am a guardian. I guard the gateway. The one you and your brother found." He walked over to the cot and started to pull the chest out from under it. Sam seeing the priest having trouble getting it out moved over to help and was instructed to place it on the table. "Please sit, Samuel." Sam took his place in one of the chairs. The priest opened the chest revealing a large bible and a strange braided rope. The rope was made of hemp and had rosaries braided in it. The priest laid hand on the bible, opened it's pages, and stated to read. "Therefore shall evil come upon thee; thou shalt not know from whence it riseth: and mischief shall fall upon thee; thou shalt not be able to put it off:..." He closed the bible and folded his hands in front of him.

Sam looked from the bible to the priest. "The fog." Realization washes over Sam. He softly said as he stared at the priest.

The priest nods. "You have to listen very closely, Samuel. Your brother's life, his soul, is in great danger." The priest removed the braided rope and laid it in the middle of the table. "This will keep you safe. Keep you connected to your world." The priest leans back in the chair. "Your brother is a guardian of sorts. Protects you?" Sam nods. "That's what we will use to get him back. That protectiveness for his little brother" the elderly man softly smiled at the thought of the closeness of the two brothers. "He will be drawn to you. Trying to protect you from danger. And you, Samuel, with your gift, you will bring Dean back home."

"I don't understand." Sam feeling more confused. "How?"

The priest leaned forward again. Moving closer to Sam. "You are going into the fog to retrieve your brother. It is not going to be easy. They will try very hard to confuse you, turn you to their side. They will use your weakness against you. Your mother even Jessica against you, but you will have to focus. Focus on your brother. Focus on saving him."

"But how will I know..." Sam couldn't get the words out, thinking about his mother and girlfriend being used against him.

"You will know. Your gift will help you know." The priest began to explain everything to Sam. Everything he will have to do.

Sam listened very intensely for all he cared about was to get Dean back. The priest drilled him just like his father had so many times before a hunt. Sam didn't care because Dean was coming back and he was the only way to get him back. Sam rested his elbows in the table to adsorb the lecture. He was going to do this. Sam was going to walk straight into hell and save his big brother. The same brother who has saved him so many times before in their youth. Sam was going to get Dean back.

**N/A again**: The scripture is from **Isaiah** 47:11 **KJV**.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: In my rough draft, this was two chapters. It sort of grow into one. enjoy

Chapter 3

After what seemed a lifetime, Sam and the priest were again walking. They were heading back to the Impala. Sam had the braided rope draped over his shoulder. Even while they walked, the priest was repeating what was said in the shack. Soon they were off the gravel lane and on the road. The Impala was slowly coming into view. Still setting there, the exact way Sam had left it. The passenger side door still opened. As the distance got shorter between the car and Sam, he found himself getting more anxious. They stopped by the opened door. The priest removed the rope from Sam's shoulder and started to tie one end around his waist. Once that was done, he climbed inside the car and tied the other end to the steering column. Pulling on it once to make sure it will hold. He set there in the car waiting for Sam to kneel down. It didn't take long for Sam to realize that was what the priest waiting on. He pulled once on the rope around his waist before he knelt.

"Samuel, you cannot forget what I told you." Sam nods. "Keep your eyes close. Listen to your heart, not your ears. You will hear things. Voices that will be familiar to you, but do not listen to them. If you are to open your eyes, you will be lost as well. You have to concentrate on Dean and Dean alone."

Still knelt beside the car, Sam looks down at the rope around his waist. "I don't see how this will work." He said as he raise the rope in his hand.

The priest grabs Sam's shoulders. "Have faith, my son. You have to believe, Samuel. Any doubt, Dean will be lost. You will be lost. Forever." The look in the priest's eyes told Sam of the importance of this mission and the failure is not an option.

"I still don't understand how I'll find Dean if I can't look for him." Sam's questions were that of a child. Same ones but worded differently. Just like with his father, Sam had to know all angles of the problem, not just the one side.

"You will know when your brother is near. You will know what to do. He will try to protect you from danger, but you have to concentrate only on him. Only on Dean." The priest set in the car still waiting for more questions for the young man. Suddenly the air around them became heavy. As Sam stood, he turned toward the rear of the car to see the fog hanging there about 500 feet off. The priest's hand rose to Sam's arm, "Save your brother, Samuel. I know thy works, and thy labour, and thy patience, and how thou canst not bear them which are evil: and thou hast tried them which say they are apostles, and are not, and hast found them liars: Save your brother." The words became a chant, being said over and over again.

The fog started to move toward the car and toward Sam. He stood there with his arms down by his side, the priest still had hold of his arm. Sam found himself closing his eyes to say a prayer. That's when it happened. The fog hit him with such force that it almost took his breath. It was like jumping into an ice cold river. Sam's skin felt like a million needles were dancing over it. There was pain, but not pain. Sam couldn't focus. He couldn't get a breath. The air seemed heavy with heat and was thick with smoke. Sam started to cough. That's when the voices started. Screams more like it. He heard people calling his name. "Sam!" Sammy!" Sam, why?" Between the coughing and the voices increasing in volume, Sam was having a hard thing focusing. He was starting to forgot why he was there. A whisper came close to his ear. "Why did you let me died, Sam."

'That voice, it can't be.' Sam thought to himself. "Jess?" He softly said. Again the whisper repeated itself. 'No.' Tears started falling from his tightly closed eyes. His mind could not focus on anything but Jess's voice. He failed her. He couldn't save her from the flames.

Just when Sam felt he could not take anymore, he heard the chant. The priest's voice was slowly becoming stronger. "Save your brother." Sam's focus was back. Dean was the reason he was there. The more he thought of Dean, it lessened the other voices dominating in his head. All, but the priest's voice. It grew stronger with every phrase.

Sam was only thinking of Dean. The needles on his skin became more intense. He didn't care. He was going to save his brother. Something sharp dug deep in his forearm causing him to cry out. The pain was getting worst. Suddenly, Sam sensed something in front of him. A present. Someone was standing directly in front of him. He so wanted to open his eyes to see who it was, but remembering the priest's words, "Keep your eyes closed." Sam fought the urge. The present remained in front of Sam. Still thinking about his brother, a feeling of security washed over him. Sam could feel the warm radiating off the present. The priest's words changed. "You will know when you find Dean." Sam knew now what he meant. Sam wrapped his arms around the present in front of him. The present took form. Sam could feel he had a hold of somebody. He had a hold of his brother.

The needles on his skin changed to sharper objects that started to cut deep. Sam started screaming in pain. He could feel the pull of something trying to separate the brothers. Sam tightened his grip crying, "NO! NO!" He kept repeating himself. He wasn't going to loss Dean again. He wasn't going to let his grip slip this time.

Just as sudden as the ice cold air had surrounded him, Sam found the warmth of the sun on him now. His eyes still closed and the person still in his arms, Sam heard birds singing and a gentle breeze brushed across his face. Sam slowly open his eyes. He was standing there by the open door of the Impala. The braided rope was gone from around his waist and standing in his grip, tight against his chest was his brother. It was Dean.

Dean's was covered in many weeks growth of whiskers and his hair was longer now. It hung in a free manner over his face. Sam could also tell his own hair seemed longer. He caught a reflection of himself on the high polish of the Impala and saw whiskers on his own face. Not as much as Dean's, but it was there. Sam looks back to his brother who was limp in his arms. He noticed how cold to the touch and grey he looked. Sam lowered Dean gentle to the ground, cradling his upper body against him. Sam could not tell if Dean was breathing. He looked around for the priest, but he was no where to be seen. The priest voice came into his head. "Remember, Samuel. The ritual. You have to do the ritual before Dean is completely lost." Sam remembered the priest's lecture in the shack. With the sign of the cross across Dean's chest than his forehead, Sam recited "In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Ghost."

No sooner did Sam say the last word, Dean's eyes opened wide and he took a gasp of air. Sam wrapped his arm around his brother tighter. Dean was still cold to the touch and shivering. "S Sammy." Dean's eyes searched around until finally they rested on his little brother's face. "S Sammy. C Cold. So c cold." Sam tightened his grip trying to warm his brother.

He cradled Dean in his arm, never wanting to let go. "You're save now. I got you." Dean shivered in Sam's embrace. Tears of relief ran down Sam's face as he held his brother who continued repeating that he was cold. "I got you." Sam repeated again. Sam knew he had to get Dean some place inside. Judging from the sun, evening was approaching. Sam needed to get Dean to a motel. He needed to get his brother warmed up. "Dean, Bro.?" He looked down at his brother's face. Dean only looked straight ahead. Sam softly tapped his cheek and Dean turned his head upward to Sam. "I need get you in the car. You think you can stand." Dean looked from the ground to the car and back at Sam. He slowly nodded his head. Sam helped Dean to stand just to have more of Dean's weight on him than planned. He moved him to the bench seat and once he got him settled in place, Sam said "I'll be right back." Sam reached across Dean to pull the key from the ignition, went to the trunk and gathered a couple of blankets to take back to Dean. He returned to Dean's side to find him with his arm wrapped around himself still shaking against the cold. "Here you go." Sam said as he took the blankets and started to cocoon him in them. Dean looked down at the blankets then to his brother. Sam thought he saw a light grin appear across his face. Sam smiled back. He closed the door and moved around to the driver side. Before entering, Sam looked around once more. He suddenly felt like he was being watched. He gets into the car and drove off down the road.

Sam didn't know where he was going. He had to find a motel. Some place for Dean to rest. Sam steals a glance at Dean who was still shivering in the heavy blankets. Sam reached over with his right hand and move the blanket up more around his brother's head. Dean never made eye-contacted. Replacing his hand to the steering wheel, Sam just then noticed that he had no lacerations from the needles or sharp objects that were tearing at his skin in the fog. Dean's long hair and whiskers, even his own, didn't make sense. And what happened to the priest? He was sitting in the car when the fog appeared.

Sam saw a motel coming into view and turned into the parking lot. He pulled the Impala in front of the office, killed the engine, and turned toward his brother. "I'm going to get us a room. I'll be right back, Dean." Dean continued to stare blankly as his body still trembled under the blanket. Sam adjusted the blankets again before he left. Sam exited the car and walked inside. There was a middle-aged man behind the corner eying him as he walked up to it. "Like a room with two queens, please." Sam said.

The man nodded and handed Sam a card to fill out. "Cash or Charge?" He asked. Sam laid a credit card down on the corner. The man ran it through the machine and handed Sam the card and slip back while also laying a key down on the corner.

Sam starts to sign the slip when he noticed the date on it. "What day is it?" He asked as he signed the slip.

The man said "Thursday." Sam took his card and picked up the key. "Your room is around back." Sam thanked him and returned to the car. Sam thought about what the man said about the day. That would have meant they were gone for four days. The drive down that road when the tire blow was on Sunday. 'How could that be?' Sam thought to himself.

Dean had not moved. Sam moves the car around back to park in front of the room. He gets out to move their bags into their room before going back to the car to help Dean in. Sam gets to the car door to find Dean staring straight ahead. He opens it and reaches for Dean's arm. "Come on, Dean. Let's get inside." When his hand touch Dean's arm, Dean turned to look at him. And like a mindless child, Dean stood. This time he was standing on his own, but Sam was still there at his side.

Sam lead his brother into the room and helped him sit at the foot of the first bed they came to. The blanket was still around Dean's shoulders though he was no longer shivering. His skin still looked pale making the whiskers and eyelashes stand out even more. Sam knelt in front of Dean. "How about a shower before bed?" Dean only looked blankly at him. Sam starts to remove his brother's boots and socks. When Sam stood back up, he moved the blankets aside and removed Dean's jacket than his outer shirt leaving Dean in his t-shirt and jeans. Sam helped Dean to stand again and walked him to the bathroom. "You want me to help you?" Dean looked around confused. Sam went to the bath and started the shower. He turned to his brother and helped him with the t-shirt and jeans. Sam was waiting for the old Dean to come out, but he never did. Dean was soon standing there in only his underwear. Sam looked at him. "You need help with them too?"

Dean looked down and than back at his brother. He tilted his head that told Sam he understood and 'No, I got it.' Sam walked out reluctantly, but before leaving he said. "I'll be right outside if you need me." Sam stopped at the bed and set down facing the bathroom and that's where he stayed till Dean came out.

Dean stood there for a moment before removing his briefs and stepping into the running warm water of the shower. The warm water didn't seem to do much good for the cold that has settled in his bones. He slowly sank down to sitting under the running water. Burying his head in his hands, Dean felt deep despair came over him. Dean starts to cry.

Sam was still setting on the bed when the door opened and Dean came out wrapped only in a towel. Sam looks up. Dean's hair was dripping wet and water ran off his body. It was as though he stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around himself, nothing else. Dean stood there staring at his brother. Sam thought how lost he looked. Sam reaches into Dean's bag and pulled out a pair of sweat pants, t-shirt, and briefs. He moved over to Dean and handed him the briefs. Dean looks at his hand holding the briefs. Sam's heart started to brake. He knelt down in front of his brother and offered Dean to step into the briefs. Dean looked down at him for a moment before he did. Sam worked the briefs up his leg till he came close to the towel and looked up at his brother. Dean must have sensed it for he took the briefs from his brother and finished pulling them up. The towel fell to the floor when Dean got the briefs to his hips. Sam had the sweat pants ready when the towel fell. The same thing happened. Dean only took them while they were close to his hips. Sam stood and help Dean with the t-shirt too.

Sam looked at his brother and smiled. The corner of Dean's mouth came up. The feeling of everything was going to be fine came over Sam. Dean's caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror over the sink. His hand slowly moved over his jaw, taking in the whiskers on his face. "Yeah. You need a shave, dude." Sam placed Dean's toiletry bag by the sink. "You can shave if you want to." Sam looks toward Dean. Dean drops his eyes to the bag then back to Sam. "You want me to do it?" Dean nods. Sam starts to lather up Dean's face for shaving. When Sam came close with the razor, Dean's eyes enlarged and he started to move back. "It's ok." Sam could feel the tears grow in his own eyes. Dean settles down for Sam to finish the task at hand. "Done. Look." Sam said as he finished wiping Dean's face. Dean turns to the mirror and his hand moved over his face. A smile returned to his face and Sam found himself smiling again. Than Dean's hand moved up to his hair. He looked at Sam still holding some of his own hair in his hand, to lay the other hand on Sam's head and work his fingers through his hair. "Yeah. It got a little long too. You want me to cut it?" Dean nods. Sam grabbed a chair and has Dean set in it and started to cut his brother's hair. Sam remembered them cutting each others hair when they were younger. Even their father would cut it some times. That was why Sam's hair was longer. Dean kept trying to give him a buzz cut. Sam grins to the memory.

"All done." Sam brushes off his brother as Dean turned to the mirror. Dean turned his eyes for a sideways glance at Sam. Sam could read that look. "We'll see a barber tomorrow." Sam sheepishly smiles.

"Your turn." Dean's words were almost so soft Sam would not have heard them if he hadn't been looking at him. Sam was seeing a hint of laughter in his brother's eye.

"I'll wait." Sam softly said. Dean yawns. "You can get some sleep. Ok?" Sam lead Dean to the bed. Dean laid down while Sam takes the cover and pulls it up. "It's ok. I'll take a shower and go to bed too." Dean nods and rolls over on his side.

Sam stood there watching Dean till he was sure he was asleep, which didn't take very long. Finally Sam turned to take a shower. After the refreshing shower and changing into clean clothes, he too decided to shave. Sam was washing the last of the soap from his face when he looked up into the mirror to see his work.

It was then he saw it. The steam on the mirror gave way to letters that formed words in front of him. **MOS NON LICENTIA **appeared first which was replaced by **SIT MEI**. Years of training, Sam didn't have any trouble understanding the latin words. He felt his world stop turning. Sam turned to look at his sleeping brother. "No." He softly said.

A/N: scripture Revelation 2:2

MOS NON LICENTIA translates to Will Not Leave

SIT MEI translates to He Is Mine


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I hope this is still holding ya'all interest. I am trying to get a chapter to ya once a week.

Chapter 4

The rhythmic sounds of Dean's steady breathing filtered throughout the motel room and the bluish glow of Sam's computer screen lit the walls. Sam couldn't sleep after the message that was left on the mirror. 'Will Not Leave, He Is Mine' haunted Sam's eyes as he searched for answers on his computer's screen. He wasn't going to loss Dean after all he went through to get him back. Sam briefly looked up to check on his brother. Sam was afraid and it showed on his face. Dean mumbles softly only to turn in his sleep. A breath escapes Sam before he turns to the research again.

Several hours had past before something catches Sam's eye. He moved in closer to the screen. His research came up dry on the fog much less survivors. He did find a lot information on gates to hell, but nothing like what he and Dean encountered. Even the priest was a bust. Yet, Sam could not get that picture of the church he saw in the shack of Father Michael's. The number of churches he searched through would have driven a sane man crazy. Finally, Sam was looking at a photograph, a picture of the very same church. He remembered how the vines and ivy formed the stain glass windows. The ornate patterns of the windows were exactly like the natural ones. Sam reads the caption. 'St. Michael's Church of God. Built 1862.' With a few clicks of the keys, Sam found more info on the church and the first priest of say church. When the picture of this priest from later years came up, Sam could feel the blood rush from his head. Father Michael died in 1947. Sam had pulled up the obituary of the priest and there was a photograph. It was of the priest. Sam set back in the chair staring at the screen. Something deep inside Sam told him he had to get Dean to the church. Even though he didn't know if it was still standing or was long gone. He read more to learn that they had to go to Bowman, North Dakota.

Sam started to search for the quick route when he sensed movement to the left of him. He turned his head to come face to face with Dean. Sam jumps. He never heard him get out of bed, much less move over so close to him before he knew it. Dean with this cold stare, stood only a foot away from Sam. There was something in Dean's mannerism, Sam almost felt that he wasn't looking at his brother. He could see something catching the light from the computer screen in Dean's hand. Looking down at it, Sam saw Dean's Bowie knife in his brother's hand. Dean was turning it like he was trying to get a better hold or feel of the weapon. Sam's eyes trailed back up to his brother's eyes.

"Dean?" Sam was unsure about saying anything but the words softly came out.

" Sit Mei." Dean said with a strangeness in his voice. There been only a few times in their lives that his brother scared him. This time topped them all. Sam could feel the cold scare not giving way.

"Dean?" Sam said with a little more force behind it. He was now looking into Dean's eyes. "What are you doing?"

Dean's expression changed. He looked bewildered. Turning his eyes to the knife wrapped in his fingers. His head came back up to show the lost look on his face. "Sammy." His voice was shaking. Tears were forming in his eyes. His body started to shake. "Sammy?" His voice now was that of a lost child.

"It's ok, Dean." Sam begins to stand up. Seeing this, Dean steps back away from him still repeating his brother's name. Dean drops the knife as the back of his legs hit the bed and his knees give way, sitting on the edge of the bed. The knife that was once in his hand laid forgotten on the floor. Sam quickly moved to his brother's side setting beside him. Sam looked closely at his brother trying to find a hint of the old Dean in the shattered expression that is now worn hard on Dean's face. Sam places a hand on Dean's shoulder. He could feel his brother shiver to his touch. "It's ok, Dean. I'm here." Sam felt himself at a lost of words on trying to make Dean feel some what better.

Dean stared at the floor. Tears running freely down his face. "What's", his breathing was rapid. "Happening to me?" Sam couldn't say anything. Dean could sense his little brother's loss for words. Dean slowly turned his head to his brother. Both set staring at the person that one wish he could be and the other one wishing he was.

Sam was the one who broke the silence. "We'll fix it, Dean. We'll find a way. I'll find a way." Sam said this more for himself than his brother's sake. He knew he had to find a way to get Dean completely back.

He remembered something the priest had said. "Most are not able to escape its evil and those that do; well, they are never the same." This fate was not going to happen to his brother. Dean was strong. He can fight this, this thing. They both will fight it.

Sam suddenly got that hidden courage. Sounding more like his father than he ever imagined, Sam took charge of the situation and suggested. "Why don't you lay back down." His brother looked deep into his soul, Sam felt. "It's ok. I'll be here."

Dean nodded. He started to move back onto the bed to get under the covers with Sam's help. Once he was in bed, Dean turned to his side and drew his knees up to his chest. Getting into the fetal position. Sam set at the edge of the bed with his hand on Dean's back gently massaging. The contact helped Dean to fall asleep. This person laying next to Sam was only a shell of the brother he knew. His Dean would have called him a girl and started swinging fist at him for this 'touchy, feelly moment'. But the Dean that was with him now was lost and confused.

Sam looked over at the computer and spotted his cell phone setting by it. It dawned on him. He had a call to make. He wasn't ready to brake contact with his brother, but couldn't reach his phone. Dean's bag was setting on the floor by his feet. Sam reached down with his other hand and found the cell phone in question. Sam looked over toward Dean whose breathing had even out. A good sign that he was asleep.

He quickly thumbed the phonebook and got the number he wanted. He settled back against the headboard of the bed still having his hand on Dean's back. A voice message came on than a beep. Sam took a breath. "Dad, I need your help." Sam whispered hoping not to wake Dean. "It's Dean. Call me back as soon as you can. Please call." Sam hung up the phone and tossed it back into Dean's bag. He knew down deep that he would not hear from his father. After leaving the hospital, their father was set on getting the demon and didn't want his boys in the way. He didn't want Sam in the way. After all, Sam had a chance to kill it when it was in their father, but didn't.

A whisper could be heard. "What's wrong with me, Sammy?" Dean softly said.

Sam could have been straddled, but unconsciously, Sam noticed Dean's breathing change. "I don't know, Dean. I don't know." An idea returned to Sam as he looked over at the computer again. He remembered the church. "I do know where we need to go." Sam wanted to leave right then, but he couldn't pull himself from Dean's side. "Tomorrow. We'll go tomorrow." Sometime after that both brothers fell asleep, Dean on his side with his little brother leaning against the headboard with his hand still on his back.

Later that morning as the sun cuts its way through the thin drapes, both brothers started moving. Sam was already up and dressed. He had loaded the Impala up with their bags except Dean's. He even found a mechanic to come out to the motel and repair the flat tire though the man couldn't understand why the tall young man wouldn't let him replace the spare in the trunk. Sam let Dean sleep as long as he could before he woke him but even that, he didn't have to. Dean started stirring on his own.

When Dean finally set up in the bed, Sam moved over to him with a change of clothes for him. "Here," He told him. "Get dress." Dean nods and starts to dress himself. Sam, keeping Dean's bag close to him because that morning when he got up, replaced Dean's knife to the bag. Sam watched Dean's slow movements as he dressed himself. It was almost like he wasn't sure of himself. Once Dean had changed into his jeans and t-shirt, Sam took his night clothes and shoved them into the bag.

Sam removed Dean's toiletry bag and handed it to his brother. Dean looked intensely at it before looking back at Sam. "Brush your teeth, dude." Sam said. Dean didn't move. Sam gentle grabbed Dean's arm, lead him to the sink, removed the toothbrush, and after squeezing out toothpaste on it handed it to Dean. Dean took the brush and for a moment, held it in his hand before he started to brush his teeth. Sam hid his relief for he was fearful that he would have to brush his brother's teeth. After this was done, Sam packed the toiletry bag and replaced it to Dean's bag. Again Sam had Dean sitting on the bed to help him with his boots.

"Now, we leave." Sam said as he motioned his brother to the door. Dean followed Sam out to the car. Sam had already opened the passenger's door motioning Dean to get in. Dean does as his brother asked. After closing the door, Sam walked around back and opened the trunk to toss Dean's bag in. Once the trunk was closed, Sam also climbed in getting behind the wheel. He looked over at Dean only to find his brother's blank stare out the side window. Sam wanted to say something, but to the life of him, he couldn't bring himself to open his mouth. Instead, Sam starts the car and drive out of the parking lot toward the road.

Sam had been driving for about thirty minutes when he finally looked back at his brother. Dean hadn't moved from his previous position. Sam slowly reached for the radio and pushed a tape that was sticking out. Soon the sounds of AC/DC filled the interior of the Impala. The volume was still set at a level where the brothers could speak to each other from a previous time. Dean turned his head toward the tape player. Looking down at the radio, Dean slowly rotated his eyes toward Sam. A grin slowly slid across his face. "Driver picks the music." He said a little louder then a whisper.

Sam turned his own eyes toward his brother and smiled. "Shotgun shuts his cakehole." Sam briefly saw the old Dean. But it was only briefly. Dean's face changed back to an expressionless feature and his head turned back to the side window again. Sam had his Dean and lost him again. Looking back to the road, Sam wrapped his fingers around the wheel tighter in his frustration.

Sam pulled into a gas station and stopped the Impala at a pump. "Hungry?" Sam asked but Dean never responded. Sam starts to get out saying, "We need gas and I'm going to get something for us to eat. You wait here, Dean." Sam was now leaning in to see his brother as he talked. He thought he saw Dean's head nod. Sam closes the door and starts to pump gas. Once the tank was filled, he went inside to get food and pay. A few minutes later, Sam was coming out with a bag of chips, cookies, and waters.

Settling back down in the driver seat, Sam digs through the bag and pulls out the water bottles. He hands one to Dean. Dean doesn't move. "Here." Sam finally says. Dean looks at the bottle in his hand. A hand reaches up to take it from Sam's hand. Dean looks at the bottle. Almost like he didn't know what to do with it. Sam takes it back and opens it before returning the bottle back to Dean. With a sigh, Sam says, "Drink." Dean does as he was told taking a few sips. Sam again takes the bottle from his brother and replaces the cap only to hand it back to Dean. Dean only scared at the bottle in his hand. Sam could feel his heart sunk deeper in his chest. He so wanted his brother back. Smart ass that he is, Sam missed his brother.

Back on the road they were again. The tape had run its tracks a long time ago, but Sam didn't have the heart to replace or flip the tape in the player. Only the sound of the muscle car driving down the highway broke the silence that haunted the interior of the Impala.

The bottle that had been in Dean's hand since Sam replaced it there slipped from Dean's grasp only to roll around on the floorboard. When Sam heard it, he turned to see that his brother hadn't changed in his expression. Dean was still staring out the window.

After a moment, Sam, catching the movement, noticed Dean's head turn to face him. Suddenly Dean punched Sam in the side of his head causing it to hit the driver side window. Before Sam knew what was going on, Dean grabbed the steering wheel and jerked it hard to the right, throwing both of them into the driver side door. The Impala's tires screamed loudly to the abuse. Sam tried to regain control of the wheel, but Dean was now hitting him again and again. Sam had removed his foot from the gas petal. The only thing Sam could think of doing, was slamming the brakes on. When he did, it thrown both him and Dean hard into the dash. The Impala skid to a stop turned almost at a ninety-degree angle to the road.

Dean was now climbing out the passenger side door, falling to the ground as he went. He was only on the ground briefly, for once he got to his feet, Dean started to run. Run away from the car and from Sam. Sam himself fell out of the door before he too was running after his brother. Sam could feel his right eye starting to swell with blood running down his busted lip. He didn't care. He had to get to his brother.

Dean kept falling as he was running away. Once he realized he was being followed, he turned with hatred in his eyes. "What did you do with Sammy, you son of a bitch?!" He yelled staring right at Sam. Sam stopped cold a few yards from Dean. Again Dean yelled, "Where is he?!" Dean's eyes were wild.

Sam held his hands up in a gesture of surrendering. "Dean. It's me, Sammy."

"You're lying, you son of bitch!" Dean had tears running down his face now. His emotions were working over duty. Dean reached down, not letting his eyes stray from Sam, and picked up a baseball bat size stick and started to swing it in Sam's direction. "You killed him! You killed my Sammy!" Dean was yelling again still swinging the stick.

Sam started to back up. "No, Dean! I am Sam. It's me. Can't you see?" Sam quickly found that his voice fell to deaf ears.

Sam continued to back away, but Dean was moving in quicker than he was moving back. Soon the stick connected to Sam's left side, causing Sam to drop to his knees. Dean's second swing would have hit Sam in the head if he hadn't raised his arm to block it. With Dean now standing over Sam, Sam did the only thing he could. He kicked Dean in the groin causing his brother to drop hard to the ground as he drops the stick. Sam tries to get up but Dean turned on his brother again and tackled Sam till they were rolling around on the earth. Soon Sam found himself on the bottom with Dean on top, but now his brother had his hands wrapped around his throat. Sam couldn't brake the hold Dean had. He tried to push at his brother, but nothing worked. Soon Sam's vision was starting to blacken as the oxygen was deprived of his body. He knew Dean was out for blood. His blood. He had to brake free or his own brother will kill him. Sam continued to try to brake free till one of his hands fell to the ground to find a rock within fingertip reach. Sam worked to get the rock and planted it hard into the side of Dean's head. His brother dropped like a rock. Just like the rock in Sam' hand fell from his fingers.

Sam laid there awhile before he rolled on his side to inspect his brother. The side of his brother's head was covered in blood, but Sam did find Dean was still breathing. Sam moved in closer to find the rock had put a gash along Dean's left side of head, but was breathing and had a pulse. Sam gathered up his brother and carried him back to the Impala. Once there, Sam laid Dean gentle in the back seat. He stood there looking at his brother. A thought came to mind, Sam went to the truck and returned to his brother with handcuffs and rope. Sam wasn't sure if Dean would wake up as himself or go postal on him again. Sam wasn't going to take any chances. He tied his brother up before taking the driver seat again.

Sam looked at himself in the mirror and saw the beating his brother gave him. His eye was now swollen shut. His lip had stopped bleeding but it was also swollen. Even the bruises on his neck were starting to show their ugly self. Sam looks back to his brother who was still unconscious. The Impala soon was straightened up and heading back on the road. Sam knew he had to get to this church. Why? He didn't know why, but he did know the answers would be there. Or at least he hoped they would be.

Once in Bowman, Sam started searching for the church. It didn't take long for him to find it down a back road. The church set close to the road with a hidden lot to the side. Sam turned in only to be meet by a older model black GMC truck parked next to a side door. Standing on the stoop with a man dressed in a black clergy uniform was a man in a brown coat with salt and pepper hair and several weeks of beard growth on his face. Sam pulled the Impala up next to the men. He killed the engine and stepped out of the car. "Dad."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Thank you to all who have been reading my story. I hope you are still enjoying it. Though I drafted this back when I was waiting for Season One dvds, I did try to get it to tie in with the other seasons somewhat. enjoy!

Chapter 5

John Winchester was a man of action. After the events in the cabin and at the hospital with his sons, he was back on the road looking for the Yellow-eyed demon. Though the bastard has gone underground yet again, John wasn't giving up. Bobby Singer suggested that he go talk to a priest in North Dakota. That was how John ended up in Bowman at a church when a familiar black Impala came pulling into the lot next to his truck.

John stood on the stoop with Father Thomas talking. "So you're saying that Yellow-eyes is like a general in Lucifer's army?"

"Yes, John. There are several generals and Azazel is only one. Lucifer is having a power struggle and letting his generals have at it on earth. Who wins will be the next in line." John looked questionable at the priest. "You call him Yellow-eyes." The priest declared calmly.

"Well, thank you for your time." John said as his reached out his hand to be shook by the priest.

At this time, he heard a familiar growl of a muscle engine. John's head turned toward the sound to see the black car pull up next to his truck. He saw his youngest son driving the car with no signs of his oldest. Sam slowly exited the car to remain standing by the opened driver side door. "Dad" was all John heard from his son's lips.

Sam pulled into the lot to first see his father's truck. In shock of seeing it, he didn't notice his father standing on the stoop with a priest. When he finally did, Sam killed the engine, exited the car, and uttered the single word. "Dad."

Sam watched his father walk over to him. "Sammy?" John wrapped his arms around his son. "What the hell happened to you?" His father has Sam at arms length inspecting his son's injuries. Sam couldn't say anything. He allowed his father's callous hand gentle touch his bloody and bruised face and neck. "Where is your brother, Sam?" John's tone returned to that which Sam was so use to. Not that of a loving father, but a drill sergeant.

"It's not his fault, Dad." Sam was like a lost child now. He didn't know how to tell his father what happened. "Dean's not himself. Something's wrong."

John looked more intensely at Sam. "What happened?" John was trying to soften his voice with his youngest son. He could sense his son's helplessness as Sam's emotions start to take over. "What's going on, Sammy?" John asked with more loving care in his voice.

Sam could not move his eyes from his father's caring face. A face he learned to trust. "I don't know. Dean tried to kill me." Tears start to flow easily down his face.

"Why didn't you call me, kiddo?" John still could believe what he was hearing.

Sam's expression changed. Now he was getting agitated. "Call you? Dad, I did. I called last night. Why don't you answer your damn phone?" Sam had stepped back from his father now. The tension could be felt in the air.

"What are you talking about, Sam? I received no call and don't use that tone with me. I'm still your father." John voice started to gain ground.

Father Thomas took this time to walk from the stoop and over where father and son stood. "Maybe we should take this inside." The priest softly said in hopes that he could calm the tension starting to form.

Sam looked up seeing the priest whom he forgot was standing there. John turned to the priest as well, "Yeah. Maybe you're right." He turned back to Sam. "Where's your brother?"

Sam looked at his father a moment as if he was trying to figure it out then moved from the driver side door to the back door. He closed the front door and opened the back to reveal his brother still stretched out on the bench with his hands in cuffs and rope binding his body. John looked in and gasped. "I thought I killed him at first. I had to get him off of me." Sam quietly said as the memories of the attack came back to haunt him.

"What did you hit him with?" John leans in to check on his oldest son. He felt a pulse and noticed Dean was breathing regularly. "Why is he tied up?" John who had knelt by the car was looking up at Sam.

"A rock. I hit him with a rock." Sam staggered a breath in. "I didn't know if he'll attack me again so I tied him up." Sam used the back of his hand to wipe the wetness from his face.

John still looking at Dean asked, "How did you know I was here?" He turned to Sam. "Bobby?"

Sam was now focused on his brother. "No. I was looking for this church. I remember a picture of this church in Father Michael's cabin." John looked again toward Dean. He was about to say something when he noticed movement off to the side.

The priest had moved to see the young man in the back seat of the car. Father Thomas looked quickly around before saying. "Let's get him inside quickly." John and Sam didn't have to be told twice. John and Sam knew the priest didn't want unwanted eyes seeing this and neither did them.

After removing the rope, but leaving the cuffs on his son, John gathered Dean by his arms and Sam took his legs. Both carried the unconscious Winchester into the church's side door, preceded by the priest who lead them down a narrow hall to a small room with no bed, but a mattress on the floor. The priest had closed the car's door and moved quickly in front of the Winchesters to lead them into the church. Father Thomas held the door to the small room opened as John and Sam carried their cargo in.

John was about to settle Dean on the mattress when all of the sudden Dean's head came up abruptly and smacked John in the face. The sudden movement caused John to drop his son onto the mattress. Sam, still holding on to Dean's legs, was welcomed by a pair of knees to the groin area. This knocked Sam into the wall behind him. Dean dropped hard onto the mattress-covered floor with a grunt. John has regained himself and was moving over to his oldest son only to be met by a double fist that throws John against the other wall. Dean starts to crawl toward Sam who still hadn't regained himself from his brother's attack. Still having his hands in the cuffs, Dean wrapped his fingers around Sam's throat again. When Sam knew what was happening, he started to fight back, only to again learn that he didn't have the strength to hold up against his brother.

"You killed him! You killed Sammy, you son of bitch!" Dean was screaming. His hands squeezing tighter as Dean yelled. His eyes were wild with a mixture of fear and hatred. Tears of despair ran freely down Dean's cheeks. Sam could see the angst written all over his brother's face.

Sam could feel the air leave his lungs. His head was starting to go light as his vision was blotching out. The only consolation was the last thing Sam was to see was his beloved brother.

John shook the blow from his son off to see him now straggling with his brother. John Winchester reacted to the situation at hand. He moved quickly over to the boys and with the butt of his pistol, John laid it across Dean's head. Thus, sending his oldest son hard to the floor beside Sam.

Air returned quickly to Sam's lungs as he gasped it in. John moved to Sam to check him. Both looked over at Dean laying out cold on the floor. John shifted positions to check on him. He had fresh blood on his head, but he was still breathing.

Father Thomas witnessed the whole scene as he stood at the door. "Quickly. Come out." He motioned for John and Sam to leave the room Dean still on the floor. John and Sam both hesitated before doing as the priest insisted. Both stopped in their exit to take one last look at Dean lying on the floor. Head covered with both dry and fresh blood and bruising forming on the left side of his face. Dean's hands were still in the cuffs and neither made an effort at removing them.

The priest pulled the door closed locking it from the outside. Sam watched as the only doorway to his brother was secured. John reached for his youngest son. "What happened, Sammy?" Sam turned a blank face to his father. "What happened to your brother?"

Sam took in a ragged breath. "There was this fog." Sam started to tell his father. His recollection of the event was like trying to recall a dream. Hazy at most. "Dean was trapped in it. A priest was there. He helped me get Dean back."

"Father Michael?" The clergyman standing near by asked. Sam nodded his head.

"You know him?" John asked of the priest while he still was trying to understand what was going on.

"Yes. I know of him." Father Thomas said as he leads them away from the room.

Sam seemed to continued on. "A picture of this church was in his cabin." Than Sam stated almost in a daze. "He said those that came back aren't ever the same." Sam now knew what he meant.

Sitting in a chair, Sam let his father check him over again. At the table in front of him, the priest opened a cabinet door and flipped on a monitor. Sam watched as the monitor warmed up to reveal Dean still laying on the floor in that room. "We shouldn't leave him in there." Sam said.

John, finishing what he was doing, looked at the monitor as well. "For now. He'll be safe there." At that moment, Dean started to move. "See." John pointed to the screen. Sam had been watching and saw the same thing. They watched as Dean rolled to his side and crawled to a corner. He set with his back to the wall and drew his knees into his chest, dropping his head to hide his face from the world.

Dean woke to a trouble pain throbbing in his head. The same one that was in rhythm with his heart. First he rocked till he was on his side. He pulled himself up to his knees. Only realizing that his hands would not move much, Dean ended up crawling over to a wall. Setting down, he pulled his knees to his chest and buried his head. Dean had no idea where he was and he didn't care. Dread began to wash over him.

"You failed him. You failed your brother" the whisper started. "What good are you now?" The same whisper that he has been hearing for a few days. The same whisper that haunted him in that dark place. The same dark place that was the fog. "You are not worth living." It moved around Dean as free as the air around the room. "One job to do and you can't do it." Moving again around Dean. "Your Daddy leaves because of you." It continued to torture Dean. "Even Sammy left you once. Only to leave again." It grows stronger as Dean finds it harder to bear. "Now Sammy's dead because of you."

Dean begins to sob. Lost to all that cares. Lost to the world he once knew. In his despair, Dean begins to twist his wrists in the cuffs till the skin start to tear and blood freely runs. The pain was nothing like the pain of his despair and broken heart. The pain of his failure.

**A/N:** Reviews do feed the soul and muse. D


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** AGAIN I do not own them, wish I did.

This is the final chapter. It grew as I did the rewrite. I hope ya'll enjoy it.

Thank you again for reading my story and a special thanks to those who reviewed it. I have no plans of a sequel to this story. In other words, no ideas. I do have more stories in rough draft and may in the near furture post them for ya'll to read. Thank you again for reading.

Chapter 6

Sam could not loss this feeling that all is not well with Dean. Something in the way he was holding himself made Sam feel uneasy. Sam continued to watch to monitor. "Now what?" He asked.

John turned his eyes toward the priest. "Father Thomas?" For once in his life, John Winchester did not have the answers. He had never felt so helpless.

"Sad to say, but it may be too last for your son, John." The priest knew this was not what neither Winchester wanted to hear. Sam added his glance to his father. "He is lashing out at the one thing he cares for the most." Now the priest seemed to be talking to only Sam. "He cares a great deal about you, Son. And in his mind you are dead. That's why he sees you as the source of the thing that destroyed his greatest love. His little brother." The priest turned again toward John. "As long as your son still knows who you are, he has a chance. A chance of coming back to his family." John softly nodded his head in understanding.

Sam could feel the tears wetting his eyes. He looks back at the image on the monitor. The idea of Dean being lost was not an option. He heard the priest say something else to his father, but he could not concentrate on it for now he was focusing on what Dean was doing. "Dad." Sam never moved his eyes from the screen. When John heard his son's call, he also fixated his eyes on the monitor. Both could see Dean, twisting his wrists into bloody messes. "We got to stop him before he bleeds to death." Sam was now coming to his feet.

John placed a hand on Sam's shoulder to stop him. "No. I'll go." John didn't what to jeopardize Sam's safety. Sam sunk back down in the chair. John stood and with the priest walking beside him went to the door.

The priest unlocked it. "John, I have to lock it back once you're inside." John nodded. "You are on your own." John inhaled slowly as he thought of what he was walking into.

The door opened to expose a bare room. John could see his oldest son, Dean, sitting in the corner. His heart started braking. His son looked so broken. He took a step forward. The priest closed the door behind. John turned to the noise before he turned back to look once again at his son. He thought how small Dean was looking at the moment. Like a child. Thoughts of the day he and Mary brought him home from the hospital came to mind. That small, helpless infant growing up to the young man, Dean became. John walked slowly toward his son. Both his boys were striking young men, but now both were mere shadows of themselves. John started to speak but the words would not come. He knelt next to Dean. He could hear the sobs of his son. Tears began to form in his own eyes. John tried again to speak. "Dean." The words came this time. "Son." Dean's head lifted to meet John. More softly, "Son." John was crying now.

He could fully see what his son had done to himself. Dean's eyes were swollen and red. Tears spotted his face. The cuffs and his wrists were soaked in his blood. Blood stained his lower legs where he had hung his arms above his knees. "Dad?" A whisper came from his lips.

John fought to control his own emotions. "Yes. It's me, Dean." John was now setting next to his son. Dean melted into his father's arms. John welcomed him.

"It killed Sammy." Dean sobbed. "It's my fault." He held onto his father tighter. Both cuffed hands gripped his father's shirt in a death grip. "I couldn't save him." Dean couldn't stop the tears. "I failed Sammy." Each word came out at great effort.

John held onto his son, rocking him like an infant. He rested his chin on Dean's head as he tried to "sh" Dean's fears away. John didn't know what he could say to ease his son's pain. The only thing he could think of was setting there with his son.

Sam watched intensely as he saw his father entered the room. He held his breathe when his father slowly moved to his brother's side. And when his father knelt and embraced his brother, the tears wouldn't stop falling from his eyes. Sam so badly wanted to be in there with them and it took all he had from getting up and going in there with them.

At first, Sam thought it was due to the tears in his eyes that the screen became blurry. Then he saw it. **SIT MEI **appeared on the monitor. "NO. NO. NO. NO!" Sam screamed as he quickly stood knocking over the chair. The sudden movement startled the priest who had returned to the room Sam was in. Sam looks at the priest. "It's here!" He yelled. He starts to move toward the locked door where his family was.

The priest, much shorter than Sam's six foot four height, tried in vain to stop the youngest Winchester. Sam was already at the door and had it opened when John noticed the commotion. John turned to see the fearful look on Sam's face when he appeared in the doorway. "It's in there! With you!" Sam yelled. John looked questionable at Sam, not knowing what he was taking about.

Suddenly the walls started to shake. John looked around him and Dean. Dean had become quiet in his arms. A gust of wind came out of nowhere. The priest still had a hold of Sam at the door. They both could feel the wind try to blow them out of the room. John was now holding on for dear life to his oldest son. The wind increased in volume. A scream could almost be heard mixed with sound of the wind. The mattress that had been resting forgotten on the floor came to life only to attack Sam and the priest at the door, knocking them both down. The door closed with great force.

John could only watch in horror. He was using all his strength to hold onto Dean. Dean became limp in John's embrace. John could now see a black smoke start to form in the folds of the wind. The screams started to take form. The words: SIT MEI, could now be heard. John held onto Dean tighter. He could feel the life force of his son slipping away.

The door to the room swung opened. Both Sam and the priest were standing at the doorway. They too could now hear the scream. "SIT MEI!" Sam was yelling to his father, but even he couldn't hear his own voice. John could tell Sam was yelling 'Dad!'.

The priest started yelling as well. "JOHN! GET OUT OF THERE!"

John could barely understand him, but when the words made sense, he yelled back. "NOT WITHOUT MY SON!"

"THEN BRING HIM!" The priest finally said. John quickly scooped Dean up in his arms and fought his way to the door. Sam was there to help. The last few steps were the hardest. Sam reached for his father and brother and pulled them to safety. The three of them fell the last few feet into the hallway. The priest quickly closed the door and locked it. They all looked among themselves till Dean started to moan. Sam and John's attention returned to the fallen Winchester. The priest settled beside them. "I have a bed you can lay him in. This way."

As John began to stand, Sam was right by his side. Sam looked over at the priest. "What about that...that thing?" He gestured toward the locked door.

"It can't leave the room. It's trapped there." The priest could tell his words were not reassuring the youngest Winchester. "We are safe, my son." The priest continued to lead them to another room. This one with a bed, a chair, and night stand. John and Sam laid Dean gentle down on the bed. "I'll go get a first aid kit and some towels." The priest soon was gone.

Sam removed the cuffs since he had the key in his pocket the whole time. John inspected Dean's injure wrists. The priest returned with the kit, some towels, and a bowl of water. They cleaned Dean's injuries from the small gash on his head to his bloody wrists, and Sam even had gone out to the car and got a change of clothing for his big brother. Once they were done, Dean was covered up with a blanket. He only seemed to be sleeping a rough night out off.

The priest set a hand on Sam's shoulder as John settled in the chair by the bed. "Come with me, son. I have another cot we could bring in." Sam followed the priest and soon a second cot was setting in the room. "You rest now. It's over." Sam suddenly felt tire and set down on the new cot. The priest left the Winchesters alone.

"How did you know?" John voice was almost a whisper. He didn't have to look at Sam. Sam knew he was talking to him. "How did you know that thing being there?"

"Back at the motel. After I first got Dean back, it left a message on the mirror. Latin. '**Mos Non Licentia, Sit Mei'**" Sam set on the cot saying.

"Will Not Leave, He Is Mine." John translated. He takes in a deep breath. The quiet began deafening to both, father and son.

"You think Dean will be ok?" Sam sounded like a little boy, John thought.

John checked over Dean again. Satisfied. "Yeah. I think He'll be ok." John turned to look at his youngest now. "Get some rest. I'll be here when you wake up." Sam nods as he stretched out on the cot. Soon his breathing evened out. John set between his sons watching over them as they slept. His eyes ran the gambit of both boys. Sam still wearing the bruising on his face and neck and Dean with bandages on both wrists and on his head. John remembered having to hit his son to the stop him from choking the life out of Sammy. John set there, in his own thoughts. He felt he failed them yet again. He failed them and Dean always seems to pay the price.

Sam woke from a restful sleep to be greeted by seeing his father stretched out in the small chair snoring away. He looked over at his brother to find Dean still asleep in Dean's only fashion. Sleeping on his stomach, half hanging off the cot with the blanket twisted around his body. A smile appeared on Sam's face. That was the old Dean. Sam swung his legs to the floor which the movement woke his father. John looked at Sam and back at Dean. Dean was still asleep. John stretched his legs.

"Sleep alright?" John asked his youngest. Sam nodded his head as his eyes still remained on his brother. John sensing the stare added. "So did your brother." A grin formed across John's face. "He kicked me when he rolled over." Sam looks up to his father trying to hold a laugh back. John was now talking as though it was an after thought. "Never woke up. The dude nailed me good too." He started rubbing his knee. Sam couldn't hold it. He was hiding behind his large hand trying to keep the laughter down. John stood and stretched his back before turning toward his son. Seeing Sam trying so hard not to laugh, John ended up laughing also. "Well, it did hurt."

Dean was enjoying the much needed sleep till stifled laughter woke him from the blonde bombshell he was dreaming about. He cracked open one eye to see a wall staring back at him. He was on his stomach with his arms stretched above his head. A moment later, he could tell the laughter was of his brother and someone else. Who? Dean slowly rolled his head to the other side. The movement was not very welcomed since it caused a dull throbbing to occur. Now both eyes were opened and he was shown Sammy and older man standing next to his bed. The man turned a little to show his face and Dean saw it was his Dad. "Dad?" Dean thought he was still dreaming. Not that he liked the blonde better, but seeing his father Dean concluded that he had to be dreaming this.

Sam and John turned to face Dean who was still stretched out on the cot. The laughter stopped but both wore large grins on their faces. "Yeah, Dude. It's me." John easily said.

Dean starts moving to set up. The throbbing head was worst as he set up. Sam and John both were there to help. Dean, now sitting with his legs over the edge of the cot. Yes, it was a cot, not a bed as he first thought. He looks around not recognizing where they were. "What happened? Why does my head hurt?" Dean brings his hand up to his head only to stop in mid motion since he saw the bandage on his wrist. He looked at both wrists and then back at his brother and father. Dean spotted the bruised on his brother's face and neck. Forgetting his own pain, Dean was about to jump up to grab his brother. "Sammy! What the hell happened to you? You ok?"

John was there to stop Dean's sudden movement. He knew it would be regretted later. "Your brother's fine." John settled Dean back on the cot. "How do you feel?"

Dean looked from his father to Sam. Sam nods his head to let Dean know he was fine as he mouthed 'I'm fine'. He looks back to his father. "I'm fine." John gives his a look that told Dean to tell the truth. "My head hurt a little." Dean finally said. "And my wrists are sore." He glazed at them. Looking back at his family. "What happened? What I miss?"

"Long story. You hungry?" John asked.

"I'm starving." Sam laughed to Dean's remark.

"I'll go see about getting you something. I'll be back." John turns to leave, but before he does he turns to Sam. "Make sure your brother doesn't try anything stupid." John leaves the room still limping slightly from his own injury.

Dean watches as his father leave then as Sam settles down in the vacant chair by the cot. "Dude, what happened?" Dean finally asked.

Sam's face morphed from glad to see his brother back to sudden sadness. "What do you remember?" Sam wanted to be careful on what he said.

"We were driving and the tire..." Dean's eyes grow in size. "My baby! She ok?" Dean was leaning forward but Sam had a hand on his shoulder settling him back down.

"Yeah. The car's ok. It was just a flat." Sam reassured his brother. Seeing the shock look wash across his face. "I got it fixed. By a mechanic." With a sigh of relief, Dean eased up. "You remember anything else?"

"Fog. It was fogging?" It came out more as a question then a statement. Dean was looking deeply into Sam's face.

"The fog was some kind of doorway. You were trapped in it." Sam thought it would be best not to go too much into details. "It took a few days to get you back."

"Days?" Dean was as confused as he was when he woke up.

"A week to be exact." Sam stated, thinking back to the time he himself lost.

John took the moment to walk back in the room. He had been hearing the conversation from the hall, but didn't what to disturb his sons. "Father Thomas has breakfast on the table. You think you can eat with us, Son?"

"Hell yeah." Dean jumped up when he heard the food. After getting to his feet, he soon regretted it. "Wow." The throbbing pain in his head came back in waves. Sam was there to help him get his balance. Dean smiled. "Let's eat."

Sam shook his head smiling. John and Sam helped Dean down the hallway to the kitchen area. They were greeted by a priest in an apron. Father Thomas turned as the Winchesters walked in. Still standing by the stove, the priest smiled at the once-again whole family.

"It is good seeing up and feeling better my son." The priest addressed Dean. Dean nods not knowing who this clergyman was. "Sit. Breakfast is served." The Winchesters do as they were told. Sam and Dean sitting next to each other, while John set across from Dean. The priest soon joined them at the table and after grace, the meal was partaken. "Would you like more pancakes, Dean?" The priest asked while holding the plate with the remaining cakes on it.

"Damn straight." Dean grinning from ear to ear. John cleared his throat. Dean realized what he said. "Oh sorry, Padre." He flashed his famous grin. Dean continued transferring more pancakes to his plate.

"Hey, save some for me, Dude." Sam half laughingly said. Presenting his fork to gather his own cakes.

"Get your own, bitch." Dean said laughing.

"Jerk." Sam said more forceful, but was also laughing.

"Boys. Behave." John knew they were only playing in jest, but he also knew how quickly they playing can turn into rough housing. His boys behaved after their father's words.

"It is quite alright, John. It's been a long time since I've had young people in a parish." The priest welcomed the Winchester boys playing. "Not often do I even get the company." The priest smiled.

John could understand the loneliness the priest must be feeling in this world of the supernatural. He had his sons and a few friends, but he too felt it. His thoughts went back to the night before, John had to ask. "What about that thing? How do we get rid of it?"

Sam's expression changed. Dean noticed it. Both were now looking at the priest. "I was hoping not to get into that over breakfast." The priest softly said. "We can't get rid of it."

"What did you mean, Can't?" Sam quickly asked. Dean was confused, looking from his father than his brother. He had no idea what we were talking about. Soon his eyes settle on the priest.

"Like I told you before, John. Demons have rankings. The one in the room is a low ranting demon." Dean looks around the kitchen before his eyes returned to the priest. "He only exists to serve his master. As long as his master lives, he lives."

"Who's his master? Yellow-eyes?" John asked.

Dean now found himself unable to remain quiet. "Low ranting demons. Yellow-eyes. What's the hell's going on?" His voice didn't mask the fear that was growing in him.

"Dean." Sam started to say, realizing that his brother didn't know any of this.

"No, Sam!" Dean was up now. "You tell me the truth. Was I possessed?" Dean couldn't hold his angst. Realization came to Dean. "Did I do that?" Pointing to the bruises decorating Sam's face and neck.

"Dean, please." Sam couldn't go on. The events of the past week came back in droves to were Sam could not hold them back anymore. Tears quickly spilled out of his eyes. "You weren't yourself."

Dean would never hurt his baby brother, but now he stood there looking at the face of that same pain. The pain of the truth that he did. "No." He whispered.

"Son. You have to listen." John had moved to his son's side. He placed a hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean slowly turned to face his father. "What happened was not your fault."

"Then what did happened, Dad? What would make me attack Sammy?" Dean was now pleading for answers.

John moved his eyes to his youngest son who still stood next to his brother. "Tell him. Tell him everything." John had only gotten bits and pieces of the story. He also wanted to know the whole truth.

They all set back down around the table before Sam started. He took a deep breath. "The fog," Dean nodded in understanding that much. "It was a doorway to hell. You got trapped in it. A priest." Dean turned to Father Thomas. "No. Another priest helped me get you back. But you weren't alone." Sam looked over at the priest sitting at the table with the Winchesters. Before turning back to Dean, Sam took a glance toward his father for reassurance. "That thing was driving you crazy." Sam tried to make light of the tense mood of the room. "Crazier then normal." He smiled, but it was short lived. "Anyway. You thought I was dead and well."

Dean would let Sam continue. On the word crazy, he looked at his wrists still bandaged. "I tried to kill you and myself." He whispered.

Sam continued. "I came here and ran into Dad. We were able to get that thing away from you." He moved closer to his brother. "That's the truth, Dean. You have to believe me. You were never possessed."

Dean looked hard into his brother's eyes. His Sammy wasn't lying to him. Dean brought up his hand and rested it on Sam's shoulder and gave him a smile. His little brother needed to know that he believes him. "Where is it? I want to see it." Dean turned and looked toward his father than the priest. John and the priest exchanged glances till the priest nodded his head.

Father Thomas showed the way to the table with the monitor. He unlocked the cabinet doors and opened them for Dean to see. When the monitor was flipped on, Dean was fixated to the screen. He unconsciously grabbed the chair by the table and set down.

Sam leaned in to see the screen. Fear started to wash over him. "Where is it?" He quickly asked as his eyes searched the room.

Before the priest could answer, Dean spoke up. "In the corner. He's cowering." John had moved in closer too. With Sam on one side and his father on the other, Dean gestured to the screen where the thing was. "There."

Sam looked up to his father. John tried hard to see it, but like the expression on Sam's face, he too couldn't see it. "You can see it?" He asked after turning toward Dean. His question was only answered with a nod.

John stood and turned toward the Priest. "Is my son in danger?" Worry was written all over his face. Even Sam was starting to worry about Dean as he watched the interaction with his father and the priest.

Dean was blind to the others in the room. His eyes and mind were trapped to the screen. He saw the thing shrink as small as it could in the corner. Dean was feeling the dread and despair the thing was radiating.

The priest looked from John's worry face to Sam. "He is safe. I think he is still feeling the residue of the connection between himself and the entity. With time and distance, it should disappear." This didn't do anything for Sam's worry state. "I have to be honest with you, John." He was looking back at John. "I have never had a..." The priest thought for a moment for the right word. "Host survive. This is as new to me as it is to you."

Sam turned back to the screen and his brother. Dean was still staring at the thing in the room. John also looked back at his sons. "There's no way of destroying this thing?" The priest shook his head. "Then we better put some distance between us and it."

"Dean." Sam softly said looking at the intense stare of his brother.

"It's scare, Sammy." Dean slowly said for only his brother to hear. "It knows it failed and now it waits to be punished." Dean couldn't remove his eyes from the screen. Watching the entity was bringing back many emotions he experienced in the pass week.

Sam rested his hand on his brother's shoulder. He didn't know what to say. He could feel the confusion radiating off Dean. All Sam wanted was to get Dean away from that thing. To make Dean safe again.

John moved inclose to his sons. "Let's get own things together. We leave in an hour, boys." Sam nodded as he squeezed his hand on Dean's shoulder. This woke Dean from his daze and he looked up at his brother. He also nodded. The Winchester men walked away from the table and monitor, as the priest turned the power off and closed the doors.

An hour later, all were outside. John was over by the priest standing on the stoop. "Thank you for all your help, Father Thomas." John looked over at his sons who were finishing up placing their bags in the truck of the Impala. "Thank you for giving me my son back."

The priest looked toward the Winchester boys. "I am only glad I could help. John, your boys are stronger than you realize. Together they are unstoppable."

"Yeah. I know. It's just sometimes I worry..." John couldn't finish the statement. "They're my boys. I can't stop worrying about them." Tears moisten the edges of his eyes.

"I know. All fathers worry about their children." The priest extended his hand and John grabbed it willingly. "If there is anything you need, John. You know where I am. God be with you."

"You too." John left the priest standing alone on the stoop as he walked over to his sons. "You boys ready." Both nodded. "I want you two to head to Bobby's and I'll meet you there in three days."

"Why can't we stay together?" Sam was quick in his fired up response. He hated his father always leaving them to go off hunting by himself and after what happened to Dean. First at the hospital and now this, Sam anger was showing.

"Sam." Dean knew what was coming. He was in no mood to referee a fight between his brother and father. Sam looked at Dean and realized the pain on his face. He was just as quickly calmed. The last thing he wanted was to cause pain to his brother.

John looked intensely at Sam. "I have something to do." John was trying very hard not to loss it. "Your brother could still use some rest and so can you. I'll be there in three days." And than before he knew it, the order came out. "Just do as you're told."

Sam wanted so bad to get in his father's face, but with Dean's expression, Sam couldn't bring himself to. He only nods hearing Dean say, "yes, Sir."

Sam turned to Dean as John walked off toward his truck. "You want me to drive?" He said it thinking his brother may still be too tire to drive, but realized he said the wrong thing.

Dean, shocked in his expression, said. "Hell No." He harped. "The last time you drove, my baby suffered a flat tire." Sam's face was just as shocked. Dean grinned which was soon accompanied with a grin on Sam's face.

"Jerk" Sam said.

Which was met with, "Bitch."

Both brothers climbed into the car and soon they were following their father's truck out the parking lot. Each vehicle starting off in different direction, the Winchesters drove off to fight again.

Father Thomas watched the small exchanged between the family. Soon they were climbing into their vehicles after each waved good bye. The priest returned the gesture with his own wave. He turned back to the church and walked inside.

Soon he was at the cabinet and table that he and the Winchesters were as only an hour ago. He opened the doors and turned on the monitor. A picture of the room came up. Still nothing could be seen inside the room. The priest stood there looking as the screen. He started to shake his head after crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"What am I going to do with you?" He spoke into the monitor.

On the screen appeared: **ALIENO MIHI, MEUS SENIOR**.

"Forgive you? You had both Winchester boys in your grasp and you failed. You failed me. And now, the Winchesters know of your kind. I should send you back to hell, but I'm in a forgiving mood." He unfolded his arms. "Whom do you serve?"

Again on the screen: **SERVO MEUS VINCO.**

"And who is your master?"

Again on the screen: **SERVO TANTUM VOS, MEUS SENIOR.**

"Yes. You can stay in there till I decide what to do with you." The priest reached to turned the power off to the monitor. He closed the doors and as he turned, the eerie bronze color in his eyes faded back to the brown eyes that Father Thomas was born with. A grin grows across his face. "Till I decide what to do with the Winchesters."

THE END MAYBE?!

**N/A:** Translation came from a web site in found one day. I do not speak anything other than Southern English :)

**SIT MEI: **He Is Mine

**MOS NON LICENTIA:** Will Not Leave

**ALIENO MIHI, MEUS SENIOR:** Forget Me, My Lord

**SERVO MEUS VINCO: **Serve My Master

**SERVO TANTUM VOS, MEUS SENIOR:** Serve Only You, My Lord

Thanks for reading!


End file.
